


Young Love

by XxAnime_FreedomxX



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, change of lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAnime_FreedomxX/pseuds/XxAnime_FreedomxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Jack are best of friends even after all these years, but Jack hasn't seen Jamie is 2 years, so when they finally see one another again, Jack learns Pippa has become his winter friend's girlfriend, but does Jack really want her after seeing Jamie again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

"Sophie, wait up!"  
Jamie tore up the pavement as he raced after his little sister. They were meant to be going to the park to meet Pippa, Claude, Caleb, Monty and Cupcake. A slight breeze blew over Jamie as his scarf whipped at his face. His thoughts instantly turned to Jack. He often thought about the Guardian of Fun. He wondered how he was doing. Well, more likely _what_ he was doing. Was he creating mischief in other places than Burgess? Was he irritating Bunny's plans for Easter? Was he thinking about tormenting Pitch? Was he being swooned over by Tooth and her mini-fairies? Or was he stuck at the Pole, listening to North babble on about new rules and responsibilities? Jamie smiled a little as he imagined Jack's bored figure staring out the window of the Workshop as North blabbed on about nothing or less. Jamie continued the pursuit of his sister. Sophie had grown a lot recently and could easily outrun her older brother if she wanted or needed to. Sophie was 6, making Jamie 12 years old now. He turned sharply on the corner and had to jump into the bike lane, dodging cyclists as the people on the walkway blocked the view of his sister. Jamie jumped back onto the pavement and looked around wildly. His sister was nowhere in sight.  
"What's the rush, Champ?"  
Jamie turned and immediately hugged Jack as the winter spirit landed behind him. He looked up at Jack's smiling gaze and smiled back but worry covered his brown gaze.  
"Sophie decided to run off, we're meant ot be meeting the others at the park and then heading to the lake but the park was two blocks back! And I don't know my way around the town that well, we hardly ever come here" Jamie explained briefly.  
"Well, hand on tight, we'll find her before something happens"  
Jack wrapped his arms under Jamie's and grabbed hold of his shoulders. Jamie nearly choked at the height they were at but quickly swallowed his fear and scanned the are for his sister. He spotted her just about to cross a busy road as a car was speeding towards her figure. Jamie was about to tell Jack but the Guardian had already seen her and was diving towards Sophie. Jamie quickly reached out and grabbed her just as the car nearly hit her. Jack soared upwards until they were above the clouds as Jamie held his trembling sister in his arms, holding her close to him. Jack breathed out a sigh of relief and headed to the park where Jamie's friends were waiting.  
  
Jack landed with a soft thud and Sophie jumped out of Jamie's arms and ran over to Cupcake, giving her a big hug and smiled shyly as Claude, Caleb and Monty fussed over her cuteness. Jamie fell flat on his face as Jack let go of him, causing the young Guardian to burst into laughter. Jamie sat up and glared at him playfully before standing up. Pippa raced over to Jack and Jamie stared in bewilderment as Jack spun her round before she pulled him into a tight hug. Pippa wrapped her arms round his neck as he pulled her in for a kiss and wrapped his arms round her waist. They parted and Pippa blushed as Jamie stood staring at them, his jaw slightly hanging open, his chocolate brown eyes, unblinking. Jack chuckled and shut his jaw and Jamie shook his head.  
"You two are..."  
He didn't have to finish his question to know the answer as Jack nodded slowly.  
"Mainly the reason why I haven't been to see you for the past two years, Jamie" Jack replied.  
Jamie was about to retort back at his friend angrily when Sophie tugged on his sleeve.  
"Jamie, can we go to the lake now? You promised!"  
Jamie sighed and nodded for the others to go ahead while he grabbed his sister by the shoulders and waited for the others to go out of sight, only Jack remained with him incase Jamie hurt his sister without meaning to. He shook her by the shoulders when they reached the entrance to the woods.  
"What did you run off for?! Do you know what could have happened if that car had hit you?! I could of lost you Sophie!" Jamie was nearly screaming at his sister as she began to tear up.  
"I'm sorry Jamie, I thought it was fun..."  
"Fun?! You could of been killed you little brat! You know I can't keep running around after you all the time! I'm the one keeping this family going ever since Dad walked out on us and Mum keeps having mental breakdowns! Why can't you think of how I might feel once in a while eh?!"  
"It's your fault Dad left us!  
"Sophie, don't you dare-"  
"It's all your fault, Jamie! Everything is your stupid fault!"  
Sophie was really crying now, the tears flowing freely. She clawed at her brother and squirmed in his grip before finally getting free and running off towards the lake where the others could be heard having the time of their lives. Jamie stood up and rubbed his arm where Sophie had clawed him slightly. Jack placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed.  
"Maybe I was a bit too harsh on her, Jack..." Jamie's voice was bearely a whisper from his rant.  
"No, I would of done the same thing myself you know, if that was me and my sister, I'm sorry I haven't seen you recently, I hadn't realised that your parents split"  
"It's not your fault Jack, it's my own, Sophie's right, it's all my own stupid, stupid fault Dad walked out on Mum and us two"  
"No, don't you dare blame yourself, you're only 12 years old, you don't need to be dealing with this on your own Jamie!" Jack gripped his shoulder firmly as he said the words through a clenched jaw.  
"But Dad never paid any attention to me, and whenever I did something wrong, he'd have a go at my Mum for sticking up for me! There's nobody else to blame. Sophie blames me, Mum blames me. When I told the others even they blamed me!"  
Jack pulled him into a firm hug and kissed his forehead as Jamie buried his head in Jack's clothing. They stayed like that for a moment and when Jamie had calmed down a little, they headed to the lake to meet the others.  
  
Jamie hid behind Jack's leg as Pippa stormed up to them. Jack gulped slightly as Pippa dragged Jamie out and gripped him by the collar of his red hoodie.  
"Sophie told us everything Jamie so no excuses, this is all your fault you know, it always is! You called your own sister a brat! I'm surprised your Mum hasn't thrown you out onto the streets!"  
"I blame myself for this as much as you guys do you know! I'm surprised I'm even still alive! And why didn't you even tell me Jack was back in Burgess? Oh wait, you were too busy playing some stupid love game to even care about one of your closest friends!"  
"Closest friend? Love game? Pfft, give me strength Jamie, please! You know nothing about how it feels to love someone! Your parents can't see it either and both your parents hardly care about you, they probably didn't even want you in the first place!"  
"Alright you two, that's enough!"  
Jack broke them apart and pushed Jamie behind him, giving Pippa a sharp glare. She moved away from him and folded her arms, her hands in fists.  
"Why are you defending him?! He makes a mess of everything!"  
"And I know how he feels alright? I've been in his position many time before"  
"That's no excuse Jackson!"  
"Well maybe you should think once in a while before you speak to your friends like that"  
"Fine, be with him, it's not liek you cared for the rest of us anyway!"  
"Pippa, you know that's not true and you know that-"  
"Inside you feel that way! I can tell, you're always distracted when you come to Burgess, remember when Jamie was ill that week? You stayed by his side 24/7! That just proves how much he means to you!"  
"You know what, you're being ridiculous Pippa, this isn't solving anything"  
"Like I care! You know what, I'm done with you, and I'm finished with him too!"  
Pippa stormed off back to the others who had watched their whole performance and Jack turned to find that Jamie was gone. _Oh no, why didn't I keep an eye on him! Pippa if he's done something to himself then you are so getting the blame for it!_ Jack's eyes widened and he flew off in search of his first believer.  
  
Jamie sat high in a tree, his knees up to his chin and his head buried as he wrapped his arms round himself, crying. After a few minutes, he looked up to see Jack crouching in front of him, a puzzled, yet comforting, look in his blue eyes.  
"You okay, Champ?" he asked.  
Jamie didn't reply and threw himself onto Jack and sobbed harder into his shoulder. Jack sighed with relief that he wasn't angry with him and settled against the trunk of the tree, Jamie sitting in his lap. They sat for a moment until Jack had an idea.  
"Jamie, why did you run off, and why were you angry at Pippa for her seeing me?"  
"I can't tell you, it's only make things worse"  
"So what if it makes her more angry, just tell me, I won't care"  
"Jack...I've liked you, for a long while now, not a day goes by when I don't think of you, but..."  
"Hey, don't worry, I've felt exactly the same way for the same amount of time kid"  
"What?!"  
Jack laughed and gazed into Jamie's eyes. The boy smiled and pressed against Jack's body, sighing happily.  
"Hey, wanna give Pippa the shock of her life?"  
Jack winked and Jamie nodded. The both slid down the tree, and Jack pushed Jamie against the trunk, his pale hands frosting the tree slightly as he held them above Jamie's head. Jamie smirked at him and pressed his hands on Jack's chest, feeling his heartbeat rapidly increase. Jack smirked back when he heard Pippa and the others calling for them along with Sohie's frantic shout for her brother and their lips pressed together. Their tongues wrapped round each other and their eyes flashed open and they parted slightly, smiling at each other as Pippa screamed. The boys turned their heads towards the group, who stood in shock. Jack rested a hand on Jamie's shoulder as the 12 year old bent down slightly as his sister came running over to him, scooping her up in his arms. Pippa marched over to Jack and he met her head on as he blocked her way towards Jamie and Sophie. Jamie looked at him with wide, scared eyes and Jack narrowed his own as Pippa stared at him, tiny flames in her gaze.  
"How could you?! I thought you were certain about us Jack!"  
"Well since you had a go at Jamie, things changed"  
"Things changed? Are you crazy?!"  
"Yeah Pippa, things change all the time. I must be crazy, to think I actually liked you just a little bit"  
Jack smirked and looked back at Jamie, winking. Jamie smiled slightly but it faded as Pippa snapped her gaze to him for a short few seconds before slapping Jack across the face. The young Guardian only closed his eyes before openeing them again slowly after the impact. He didn't flinch, even when Pippa slapped him a second time. A pale blue mark appeared lightly on his cheek but he didn't even move his hand to touch it. He simply stood, staring at her as she walked off in a huff. Jamie tugged on Jack's sleeve when the group had left and Jack turned and smiled at him.  
"Let's go home, Jamie, it's for the best"  
  
Jamie pushed Jack onto the bed and pulled his hoodie off, Jack smirked at him and flipped them over, pinning Jamie down as the two embraced a kiss. Jamie smiled and Jack turned towards the window as a light began to blink in the horizon. North was calling him back home. He sighed and looked at Jamie, letting him get up. Jack made his way toward the window but Jamie wrapped his arms round his waist and rested his head on Jack's side.  
"You don't have to go do you?" Jamie pleaded.  
"Want me to stay the night kid?"  
"Would you?"  
Jack nodded and the two slipped into bed together. Jamie rested his head and his hand on Jack's chest, the other on his back. Jack wrapped his arms round the boy and closing his eyes.  
"Won't North worry about you if you're gone?" Jamie asked.  
"Nah, Tooth'll cover for me"  
"I swear she likes you way too much"  
"She does. But I ain't gonna tell them 'bout us just yet, I like the attention she gives me sometimes, it amuses me"  
"Well you are one for getting the girls attention, but I swear you liked her too, after the battle with Pitch back when I was 8?"  
"What that hug she gave me? No way! She's a friend, plus I have you anyway, what more could a guy want in his immortal life?"  
"Peace?"  
"The ability to cause as much mischief as possible more like! But yeah, peace too, which is what I have when you're with me"  
They both shared one last kiss and closed their eyes, letting sleep take over their senses. It was young love since Jack saw Jamie for the first time, they just didn't know it until now.


End file.
